Saturday Me time
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Shikamaru just wanted to rest. Sleep. Work on his beard. But no...his girlfriend had other plans. Set place after Naruto and Hina take moon kiss.


**This is a** **story** **solely for ShikaTema. One shot. Not to long. Enjoy...they are already together.**

 _It was the moment of truth! They just needed 2 more points to win the game. It was Shikamaru's time! His moment! He had this! The room quieted down. Watching intently. He aimed shot and...BRRRIIINNNGG. Wait that doesn't sound right...BRRRIIINNNGG!_

Shikamaru stumbled and fell out of bed. He kept having that dream. He had no idea what game he was playing, but he was about to win!

"...Ugh, stupid!"

Shikamaru was having a bit trouble taking the blanket off his head and if that didn't help the alarm clock was still ringing!

"Goh dangit! There finally...I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

BRRRIIINNNGG! BRRRIIINNNGG! BRRRIIINNNGG!

"OOh right!"

Shikamaru slammed his hand on his desk, but missed the clock. He cursed silently and decided to unplug it.

"Ugh...What time is it?...8:52? Who set the clock so early!?"

Shikamaru usually woke up in the afternoon. He brushed it off. He just wanted to have some casual Shikamaru time. Probably work on his beard. He has 5 hairs so far! And maybe sleep some more. He barely had any food in the fridge. Eh, whatever he'll eat the leftover take out.

Yup, his entire Saturday was planned. No one could ruin it!

DING DING! DING DONG! DING DONG!

Except the doorbell. He lazily got up and went to the door. How perfect..

"Hey bum! Come on! I need new clothes!"

Correction the doorbell wouldn't be in his way...his girlfriend would.

Tamari pushed past him and walked in. She usually did that. The two of them had started dating right after the war. And boy was it hard dating Temari..And Shikamaru wasn't easy to handle either.

"Shopping? You have clothes."

"Same clothes don't last for ever. You get bigger Shikamaru."

"I still don't understand, you're body is still fine."

She blushed. He hadn't intended to make her redden. He was just being truthful.

"Stop flattering! Come on, get dressed!"

Shikamaru dragged his feet to his room. Get dressed she says! Shopping she says! Stop flattering she says! Whatever! And he could be sleeping right now...

"Ready? Let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and ran out the door. She dragged him for what felt like years. Shikamaru could have grown his beard in that time.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, Hinata!"

Whoa what!? Ino and Sakura! Hinata!? What's going on here!? Temari never mentioned others! Agh, he could be sleeping!

"Shikamaru, hey!" Sakura.

"Oh hi Shikamaru!" Ino.

"Nice to see you Shikamaru." Hinata.

"..Why are you guys here?"

BONK! Temari wacked him upside the head.

"Shikamaru! I invited them! Let's go guys! Hurry up Shika!"

Shikamaru followed unceremoniously. They went to the clothing store first.

"OOooh! I love it!" Ino sqealed.

She threw her bag at Shikamaru. Since when was he her butler?

"Oh my! How lovely!" Sakura shrieked she threw her bag at Shikamaru.

Since when did he have to do this?

"OOh, I love it!"Hinata said actually calm. She handed her bag to Shikamaru.

Maybe he could do this for a living?

"Ah, expensive! Ah well Shika is paying!" Temari sung. She tossed her bag to Shikamaru.

Wait, he's what!?

Next they went to the diner. Where Shikamaru had to pay...again! After that night swung around. Temari walked with Shikamaru to his house.

"Thanks Shika." She kissed him sofly and waved goodbye.

Shikamaru got out his keys and fumbled to open the door. He went straight to his room and didn't change. He fell asleep like that.

 _He aimed shot and... He made it, he made it! He scored the last 2 points! He won the state championship! He's a hero! A hero I tells ya! BRRRIIINNNGG! Hmmm...that sounds off. BRRRIIINNNGG!_

Shikamaru fell out of bed. This time he broke his alarm. Who even set it!? And 7:34 this time! Really!?

DING DONG!

"Come on loser! My fridge is empty!"

Well time for Sunday "Me" time.

 **Wow...that took awhile. Please review and read my other stories!**

 **-CupcakeOnRoll**


End file.
